gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark)/The Administrative Year In Review
As we look over to start a fresh new year and begin to continue reforming and reviving this site and continue our family, I wanted to at least go over what may not seem like alot, but is, that has happened. Without a doubt this year is probablly one of the most hectic and hellish years this site will ever come across and many good things came out, but lets not forget the bad things too. Promotions We started off thinking, this wont be the year of promotions. That changed in a hurry though, with the resignations off Stpehen & Katbluedog our then President and Vice President, things changed quickly. While some our not with us today there were many promotion blogs this year, possibly I might even go to say the most ever seen in this site's lifetime. In the past year here is who we promoted: *Rollback - Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) *Rollback - Nults McKagan Note: Passed but later resigned. *Bureaucrat - Parax. *Rollback - Captaingoldvane2 Note: No vote held, Presedential Request. *Chat Moderator - Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) *Administrator - Jeremiah Garland *Administrator - Reyes De Luz (Albert Spark) *Chat Moderator - Jim Logan *Chat Moderator - David McMartin Son Of Sparrow *Chat Moderator / Rollback - Nults McKagan *Chat Moderator / Rollback - Dentface *Rollback - Johnny Goldtimbers *Rollback - David McMartin Son Of Sparrow (Now Chat Moderator/Rollback) *Chat Moderator/Rollback - Bobby Moon While Jim, Goldylocks, Dent, and Jeremiah aren't with us today, they still do roam this site. Our site without a doubt has gone through many changes and along with promotions there is also the sad thing called demotions. Demotions Including SSC Requests we begin the year starting to look at the activity of our Administrators too, leading to eventually one of the busiest years we have had, even with the spotted no activity at all and all time low visiting times. *SSC Request: (x2) Demotion of Voxelplox Note: Did not pass however eventually lead to his resignation *SSC Request: (x3) Demotion of GenLawrence & Jarod Pillagebane Note: Did not pass however lead to their resignations *IAP:Lord Matthew Blastshot *IAP:Jack Pistol *IAP:Dentface While some were disappointing to lose due to inactivity or because they did not want to be here anymore, we at the same time will see more in the future and more from those active and intend to continue to contribute which will ultimately (hopefully) get the result we have been searching for in a while. Resginations Let's not forget them either. In ways unseen, they lead to the many promotions mentioned above. *Resignation of Katbluedog *Resignation of Stpehen *Resignation of Captaingoldvane2 (Admin) *Resignation of Jarod Pillagebane *Resignation of GenLawrence *Resignation of Jim Logan *Resignation of Jeremiah Garland *Resignation of Captaingoldvane2 (Rollback) Reforms, Features, and more While this Administrative Year was filled with promotions, demotions, and resignations there is also the reforms, the new features, new processes, new responsibilities that have been passed. The Beginning of the Revision of the IAP Starting all the way back in Januaray 13, when I requested the IAP to be revised and reformed we would see the continuation of it being reformed by others such as Lord Andrew Mallace. Eventually it will have been Revised in June and later in November. Yet the reformation of it that could even possibly lead to other things as well is still on-going into the next year marking 1 entire year of seeking reformation for this Policy enacted in 2011 by Tama63. Tolerance Policy With the first proosals on the Old SSC Format, Voxelplox would begin the soon to be continuing call for reformation on leniency and our tolerance towards Users as a whole. It would call for a more Zero Tolerance Policy than the lenient one we had. Eventually not only would this be enacted, but further expanded with U1W introduced by Jeremiah Garland and Parax. New SSC Format - Forums This was eventually turned on, forums, to be able to make the organization of The Seven Seas Court much more efficient and reduce the length of the page tremoundously. While Forums is only ever mainly used for The SSC and Wiki Oscars nowadays, it still has shown its efficiency and continues to enhance our site. New Rollback Responsibility After reviewing Rollbacks aren't really completely prepared to moderate things when they become Admin, in order to give them the experience a request was tacked on to the Forums intiation so that they moderate Forums. This would mean that they would for the first time have a job moderating something unless they are Chat Moderators. Minor Rule Addition One of the first rules introduced to more so comfort newer users than anything else, the inability to speak of hacking in any sort of way was outlawed period in June. Achievements The re-activation of Achievements in order to refuel competition on the site was a much more recent thing added than anything else. Flops & Controversy While many good things came and were proposed, the controversial and not so great things were to. Outlaw of Role-Play Prior to the closing of the game, after much heated debate there was a proposal to completely outlaw every last bit of it. This was not a sound proposal as at the time, and even still yert, the majority of the site was held together by those who role-played for life. The continuous argument of those who supported it was that it heightened the wiki's drama levels, but ultimately if it were to go away it would completely kill this place and even today we realize it still would. Thankfully it did not pass. Replacement of Role-Play Leaders in Large Countries (Spain) While it was an interesiting idea it without a doubt tore this site in half when proposed. Even those who one might think would support the complete ridding of all drama surrounding Spain opposed it and was most likely the biggest controversy this year. Infinite Block Controversy Should they be unabanned? Should they not? It is a new controversy that has come up and one that will continue into the next year. Recently brought up by then Administrator Jeremiah Garland stating they should not be unbanned for any reason as whatever it was they did had to have been horrible enough to merit infinite. (Not word for word but along those lines). Block Votes One of the most commented Administrative blogs of the year, the Community Vote on Prince Leon of England's Block was one that not only showed a lot of flip flopping but one that also would set a precedent as well. With Opposition not being plentiful until a point rang up by Former Chat Moderator/Rollback Sharple (or LeClerc Sharpe) that it should not be the decision of the Community to block a person due to the drama and things alike that came with it so the person may possibly continue their stay here. More coming... Category:Blog posts